One World to Another
by Silversun XD
Summary: Kagome died in the final battle, but out of guilt Midoriko took her soul to Planet Vegeta to become Kakarot's (goku) older sister. Older by 4 years how will the adventures turn out with Kagome around. I don't know and i'm the author! let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new life

It was finally over. Naraku is finally dead. Sango and Miroku can marry and have kids. Inuyasha can live on how he wants to. Shippo, dear son, he can grow up with other fox demons I have been in touch with.

I thought of all these when the wish for the jewel was completed and I lay there dying on the ground, deaf to their cries and numb to their touch. I can't see anymore. Everything is black. I can feel myself growing colder until I can't think anymore. I'm dead.

**Midoriko's POV**

My soul is finally free, but I watch as Kagome, a miko more powerful than me, die. I watched on sadly and full of guilt as her friends try in vain to bring her back. Naraku's poison and miasma is too much, in her heart wound, for her body. Then a thought hit me as I watched Kagome's large, but half, soul come out. I beckoned it to me. I watched as it came, glowing so pure white, like fresh snow.

I cradled it as I vanished to another world and universe. I came to Planet Vegeta. I see a Saiyan female pregnant with a child, a girl. Though, the girl's soul won't survive. Its soul is too weak. I gently beckoned it to me. When it came, I replaced Kagome's soul into the hollow, still developing, baby.

Being a reincarnation means you won't have memories of your previous life unless something triggers the soul to remember. I smile.

In time, about 4 years, she will have a brother. Her brother will be a good warrior; I can see it in his future on another planet.

I can finally rest.

**Change in POV**

It has been 4 years since Kagome had been given her life as a saiyan. She was wearing a navy blue tube top with same colored shorts that will stretch as she grows, no matter how big she gets. Her hair was only to the top of her shoulders. She watched as Kakarot sit on a pillow wailing. They are siblings. The only difference between Kakorot and Kagome is that her tail is the same color as her hair, raven, and her eyes are a sapphire blue. An annoyed alien doctor came around with papers and another saiyan doctor carrying 4 year old Kagome. She looked around curiously.

*sigh* "Doesn't he have some powerful lungs. I wish he would shut up already. Oh well, we got to set up his pod to take him to Earth. Place Kagome on the counter. She won't run anywhere. She has too much power to go with her sibling."

The saiyan doctor only shook his head with a sigh and placed her on the counter. Kagome may be 4, but that doesn't mean she is stupid. She understood the doctors, but liked to act dumb to fool them. She watched them place up her younger brother into a pod, silently, hoping they would forget her presence for a moment. It worked when an explosion came around the other side of the door.

Panicked, the doctors closed the lid and started the 3 minute countdown for him to go and ran off to see what was wrong. She smirked.

** Kagome's POV**

'Alright, the diversion worked. Now to get into the pod with my brother. Hm, 2 minutes. I can get into it in 1, and it'll be too late for the doctors to get me when they return.'

I did the necessary action of getting into the pod. And just before liftoff, I saw the doctors and smirked at them. I hugged my brother close and stuck my tongue out at their enraged and confused faces. Then we were gone.

I closed my eyes while I wrapped my tail around my brother, still hugging him. When I opened my eyes again, we landed. The door popped off and I crawled with my brother into the morning light to get to the top of the crater. I got a few feet from the crater when an old man came with a basket on his back.

"Oh my, what are you doing out here? Where are your parents?"

He stepped forward. I hugged my brother and scooted back, glaring at him. He smiled and said in a soothing voice,

"It's alright. I won't hurt you two. Why don't you two live with me?"

I pondered it as much as I could; I stared into his warm eyes. I nodded and smiled.

12 years later

I jumped through the trees with a basket full of fruit and berries. I passed the lake to see Goku fishing. I smile. I know that it's his Earth name but I want to leave his saiyan name in the past for as long as I can.

I went back to our small one bedroom hut. Goku and I share a bed since we are siblings. I dropped off my finds and went out to meet up with Goku.

I got there just to hear a conversation.

"Eh a human! Really?"

The next voice was female if I go by how I sound. Like Goku, I haven't ever been entirely off of this mountain. It was a wonderful life living with Grandpa, Son Gohan. He adopted us, giving his last name. Thus, Son Goku and my name Son Kagome. I got close enough to see the girl.

"Of Course! Just like you! Look! Look!"

I watched Goku circle her. She had a pink outfit and her blue hair was up and braided with a bow. He stopped and stood there with a hand on his chin.

"You seem different from me somehow … you look really soft and weak."

The girl had her arms up while she focused only on Goku. She missed me walking next to her. 'She got to be more observant.'

"Well, of course I am! You're a boy. I'm a delicate girl."

"Oh, you're a girl! Now that I think of it, you do look similar to Kagome, but she is stronger and tougher."

"Ah thanks Goku! So who are you?"

I watched her jump and stare at me.

"H-how did you get beside m-me?"

I looked at her curiously. "I walked over. You didn't see me. You got to be more observant to your surroundings."

I walked to the fish and lifted it with one hand to my shoulder before the girl said anything. I noticed her attention was back to Goku and the car. I do know what a car is. I visited to the base of the mountain to a city once and a while to get clothes for us, usually by trade of food or odd jobs. I called out to them,

"Hey, come on! You're invited to our house for lunch if you want."

I started to walk to our house with Goku next to me and 'Bulma' beside him but slight behind also.

** Bulma's POV**

I walked beside the two weirdoes with attachable tails. I observe who I assume Kagome to be.

'Ok she is slightly taller and bigger breasts than me with thigh length raven hair and same colored attachable tail. She is wearing a deep blue gi with a white belt. It conserves her skin but goes with her hour glass curves. She has a heart shaped face with faint red lips and a button nose. Plus she has a light tan to complete the look. She also has a swimmer's build, lean and sleek. No matter, I am still prettier.'

I looked to a very shabby small house. Kagome went to start cooking the fish outside while I went inside. It was one room with one bed. I second glance around the room to find a second bed, but saw none.

"Hey, kid where's the other bed? You two don't sleep in the same bed do you?"

"Oh, yeah we do. Why?"

"Well, are you guys related because it wouldn't make sense and that wouldn't be right?"

'Oh god, please let them be related!'

"What does related mean?"

"It means if we are siblings Goku and yeah I'm Son Kagome. I'm Goku's older sister by 4 years."

I sighed in relief. Then I saw the Dragon ball.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

Please review! This is my first time writing something like this so please bear with me!

Oh this story with follow mainly with the manga, but I'll use the name spellings from the anime.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to use Bulma's name early since I don't want to type 'this girl said' or something all the time until she is introduced. I know I'm lazy. ;P

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 2: Start of the Adventure and a Cloud?

After the fiasco about what the dragon balls were, Bulma tried to persuade Goku and me to give it to her. We said 'no' flat out. Then she asked for a deal.

"I got it! Why don't you two just come and help me search for them?"

"Searching?"

"Hm, I don't know. What do you want to do Goku?"

I looked to my little brother to see what he decided. Then Bulma said traveling will help him train to become stronger. I sighed in defeat, a small smile played my lips once I saw Gokus face. I turned to Bulma.

"Alright, we'll go with you, but one of us will keep grandpa's ball with us."

"Fine, fine! Just let me borrow it for a bit at the end!"

I though her smile was devious. We walked outside after lunch to start our adventure. Then Goku asked a smart question,

"How are we going to search for the other balls if we don't know where they are?"

I was kinda wondering that myself, but I thought Bulma must have something to have found us in the mountains. I'm not stupid enough to think we are easy to find. But Bulma boasted about her brains and, on aside note her 'cute face', pulled out a round thing that can find the dragon balls. She called it a _Dragon Radar._ I understood partly of what she said since I did an odd job for an engineer one time at the little town at the base of the mountain. I can see that Goku didn't get it at all.

Bulma put her hand into her pouch for a white box. She said that Goku destroyed her car. I stopped her from saying anymore and asked,

"Where's the car, I might be able to fix it. Capsules aren't cheap."

She looked astonished. Probably thinking I was a country bumpkin. I probably am since I'm not too fond of machines, but temporary apprentice at a machine fixer helped.

"Really! Thanks, it's this way."

We walked to the broken car and I observed it and sighed. I went to the side of it and pulled it to where I need to access to the tool box in the back, easily, as if it was a plank of wood. I saw Bulma's flabbergasted face and chuckled. We introduced ourselves just earlier. I reprimanded Goku for laughing at her name.

I sat down got to work. Goku did a number on it. I had to bend the metal to make it fit properly and fix it. It was 30 minutes later, after removing the roof by peeling it back, that it was suitable to ride in. I was careful to leave the front window intact.

"Wow, Kagome, that's so cool!"

I smiled at Goku and ruffled his hair. I climbed into the car and stared it. It roared to life. Bulma slipped into the seat beside me.

"Wow, didn't think you could do that. Anyway thanks! Now we can get a move on."

Goku hopped into the back and when I got directions, we were off.

We did jumped a bit, but since I knew this road a bit I was able to make it a small hop. We stopped for a potty break. I went with Bulma and defeated a hungry dinosaur from taking her.

After a bit of more driving, we stopped at a clearing to make camp. Bulma activated a house capsule. I explained what capsules were to Goku in simple terms so he could understand.

We went in. Goku was amazed about the bout of electricity. I did think much of it since I think candles are a lot better.

Bulma must have smelled Goku, since he stinks, because she wanted him to be in the tub. I didn't know what 'tub' was, but when she offered to wash up Goku, I figured it was a bath.

I watched, amused, as she washed his hair. She freaked out over his tail being real. I furrowed my brow.

'Doesn't she have one too?" I didn't look when she was peeing to see if she had one or not. I shook my head as they discuss about tails and Grandpa. I put in my 2 cents.

"Yeah, he was weird alright, but he was a kind and caring."

After that, I told Goku that Bulma and I were going to wash too, so he didn't need to come in. I started to take my clothes off. Bulma was uncomfortable in body language but didn't say anything.

I turned my back to her as I was about to take off my shorts first and then my tube top when she startled me when she shrieked. I turned to her to see what made her make that sound. She was staring behind me. I looked; nothing was there but a wall. I lightly glared at her.

"What'd you shrieked for? There's nothing behind me."

"That's because you have a real TAIL! Girls aren't supposed to have a tail."

I sighed. I took off the rest of my clothing and washed. While lathering my tail, I said,

"Well, that's because I'm different from you Bulma. Not everyone you meet will be human. You know that for being a city girl."

Bulma listened to me while I was scrubbing her back for her, since she doesn't have a tail. We both lay across, facing each other, in the tub. I heard the door open and sighed. I turned to Goku while Bulma freaked and sinked lower in the water, but his focus was on me.

"Kagome, I'm hungry. When are you getting out?"

"Soon Goku, just let big sis relax in the water. If you're too hungry to wait, go out hunting." I smiled tiredly.

*sigh* "Okay! See yah!" *grin*

Goku left and I relaxed and started to pound my right shoulder with my left fist. I looked to a bewildered Bulma in front of me. Amusement filled my eyes, while I got out, dried, and dress in my freshly scrubbed tube top and shorts. I scrubbed them when I was still washing up. They don't really stay wet for long, so I was able to wear them.

I left Bulma to soak for a bit longer and sat in a chair, waiting for Goku. Bulma came out later, blow drying her hair. I enjoyed the, somewhat, silence until Bulma asked my age.

"I'm 16 Years old."

"Hm well-"

She got cut off from asking another question, when Goku came back with two wolves and a centipede. I smiled and licked my lips. Bulma just screamed and shut the door behind me.

Goku and I roasted them and ate. Bulma didn't want to smell our 'wolf breath' so she made us brush our teeth. Bulma set out two blankets and pillows for Goku and me. Bulma offered to let me use her spare nightgown, but I told her I am more comfortable in my tube top and shorts.

I was about to fall asleep when Bulma brought up our Grandpa and parents. I wasn't about to tell them about the 'family' I know, yet. I need him to become independent and attached to Earth. Though, Goku told his version of his founding with me being 4 and him a week old. Bulma went on about summer break time limit, but Goku fell asleep. I merely listened on amused to her grumbling.

I moved my tail to wrap mine to Goku's, gently, in a way I usually did and fell asleep.

I woke the next morning with Goku. I beckoned Goku to not wake Bulma yet. We went outside to our work out sessions in the morning. I went through my usual practice of speed punches and kicks against the rocks while Goku just ran around smashing them with his might. His yell did startle with when he found a turtle.

His yell probably woke Bulma up since she exclaimed about the Dragon Balls. A little later, she opened the door to see where we are and saw the turtle.

Mr. Turtle explained his problem of being lost and Bulma confirmed that the sea was 120 km to the South, Mr. Turtle's home. Goku and I offered to give the Mr. Turtle a lift to the Sea. Bulma protested, but we ignored her. Mr. Turtle apologized for the trip, but we brushed it off.

"We're happy to help Mr. Turtle, right Goku?"

*grin* "Yep! Let's go!"

We started to run at an easy pace with Mr. Turtle on Goku's back. Later down the road, Bulma came speeding towards us on a motor bike. She traveled with us. Later we did run in with trouble with a giant bandit bear, but Goku took care of it easily while I carried Mr. Turtle. I just thought of something.

"Hey, Mr. Turtle, are you tasty to eat?"

"Yeah I was thinking that because that bear really wanted to eat you."

"What! A-ah no turtle meat is poisonous! You'd puke!"

I felt a sigh and we started again. A bit more running and we made it.

Mr. Turtle thanked us profoundly and went to get a gift. Goku tried to drink the salt water, but spit it back out instantly. We got back to the shore. I played in the sand with Goku while Bulma drew in it with a stick.

I noticed that I didn't put on my gi this morning but didn't think much of it. A little later, Mr. Turtle came back with an elderly man. He introduced himself as Kame Sennin. (Turtle hermit) He turned to Mr. Turtle and asked which one of us that helped him out.

"I was the young boy and dark haired girl."

I heard Bulma question his name. I heard of him from Grandpa. He was Grandpa's master. I bowed slightly when he turned to my little brother and me. Goku saw me and did the same. For some reason, Kame Sennin keeps staring at me.

"I see, I see! Allow me to commend for your hard work! I have a wonderful present to give the both of you as thanks!"

"Thank you"

"Present?" I ruffled Goku's hair roughly. "O-oh thank you!"

At first Kame Sennin wanted to make us immortal with the immortal phoenix, but it, apparently, died of food poisoning. Then he summoned a cloud called Kintoun. It was yellow in color and it looked so fluffy. Kame Sennin said only those of pure heart can ride it and tried to sit on it. Key word: Tried. He fell right through it. I walked up to it to touch it. It was as fluffy as it looked. I turned to Goku and smiled at his excited face.

"You can have it, Goku. I can run. Though, I would like to ride it once and a while." *wink*

"Thank you Kagome!"

Goku hopped onto it and started to ride it like an expert. It was my turn now. I turned to him and saw a Dragon Ball on a necklace around his neck. He turned to me.

"Now, what would you like?"

"I would like to have that Dragon Ball around your neck."

At the mention of a Dragon Ball, Bulma was at my side in an instant, quivering with excitement but kept quiet. Kame Sennin pointed to the ball.

"Oh you mean this thing? I found it on my beach ages ago. If you want it, you can have it."

He took it off and gave it to me. Bulma started to cheer. I thanked him.

"Thank you Kame Sennin-sama!"

After that we bid good-bye and went back to the Capsule house. Bulma and I dressed respectively. Bulma wanted to get on Kintoun, but fell right through it like Kame Sennin. I walked over and hopped on it. It was really comfortable. Bulma got up from her grumbling.

"What! How were you able to get on it?"

I shrugged.

"Well, if you want to ride it so bad, why don't you sit on my lap. That way you can ride."

Bulma blushed. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Sorry, no but it was a nice suggestion. Thanks."

I nodded and sat Indian style. She activated another capsule motor bike while storing the capsulized house and other bike. I saw her lagging behind on her bike.

"You alright Bulma?"

"You're real slow"

She yelled at Goku while I gave him a painful nuggie and reprimanding. After that, we were off towards the next Dragon Ball.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

Hoo i finished! Please review how you like it! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Oolong

We stopped a bit ago to check the Dragon Radar and we came to a deserted village. Goku and I can feel people here. We just couldn't see them, for they are hiding. We tried calling out to them but they won't respond. Bulma looked at the radar again to see if the Dragon Ball was really here. Sure enough, it is here, somewhere.

Goku wanted to see if the people are really there. I sighed as he knocked.

'I guess I'm going to need to train him a little longer. Never doubt your instincts."

I hear a crash; Goku punched a hole where the handle used to be.

"Now it's open!"

"You're pretty reckless, you know …"

"Goku!"

I saw him wince at my call. I sighed and got off Kintuon. I sensed a person beside the door. Next, I watched him get bashed on the head with an ax. I did quick work of the person and removed the handle from the person's grasp. I know it takes a lot to make damage to Goku's head, mine as well. I just let the ax fall as a reprimand.

Bulma shrieked. Goku rubbed his head saying "Ow!" over and over again. I kneeled next to Goku and smile amusingly. I rubbed my hand gently over his bump. And just as usual when doing something like this, my hand started to glow blue, healing Goku's injury. I'm not sure how I got this power, but it is a blessing. At least that was what Grandpa said it was, so I'll take it as such.

Bulma watched me in fascination. Goku smiled at me for the pain is going away. The old man was apologizing profoundly to someone named Oolong-sama and to not take his daughter. I looked for this _Oolong_, but I don't see anyone behind us. I stopped his rant.

"Hey, old man, who is Oolong?"

Once he realizes that none of us was _Oolong transform_. Whatever that meant. I watched as his said daughter put a wet cloth over the now healed head of Goku and ask if he was alright. She probably didn't know I healed it, but I am going to leave it at that. I know I shouldn't show my power willy-nilly.

I heard Bulma ask who Oolong is. Didn't I just ask that? Though from what I hear, he was horrible. Stealing the village girls, now he was after the old man's daughter. Saying that he'll eat them if they resist, just horrible. Goku said that he'll beat the person up, but he looked to me for permission. I nodded with a fire in my eyes.

Bulma pulled out a Dragon Ball and made a deal. For us to beat Oolong and get the girls back, in exchange for the Dragon Ball they have. The old man didn't know what it was, but an old lady knew what it was. She was hesitant, but agreed with the deal but only after we did the task would she give it.

Bulma formulated a plan, but Goku didn't like it. The plan is to dress up Goku as the old man's daughter, go with Oolong to his hide out, beat him up, and return all the girls. Once Goku got dressed, he questioned why I couldn't be the substitute. Bulma answered.

"That's because she is too old and tall to imitate his daughter. Besides, she is the backup plan if you fail."

I was a bit miffed I was the 'backup plan', but I didn't mind too much since I know that Goku won't fail to get the girls from Oolong's clutches, even if he fails to act like a girl. Then a man came and warned us that Oolong is here.

I looked out the door hole with Bulma to watch. He looked like a pig demon all fancied up for an expensive date. I saw Goku quivering. Oolong mistook it for being frightened, but I knew he had to pee really badly.

Oolong then transformed into a suave, handsome man, in Bulma's opinion since she threw caution into the air and went outside. I didn't understand why she did it.

'So much for the plan.'

I went out there to Bulma to bring her back. He asked our bust size. I didn't know what he meant but Bulma puffed out her chest and said an 85. I still didn't know what it meant when he turned to me. I shrugged, unknowingly jostling my breasts, which were bigger than Bulma's. He blushed for some reason. I brushed that way and turned to Bulma. She had hearts in her eyes.

"Come on Bulma. We need to go back inside."

"What do you mean? Just look at him. He's handsome."

"What are you talking about Bulma? What does handsome mean? Anyway we need to go back into the house."

I was miffed she ignored me, but she snapped out of it when Oolong transformed into a giant bull. Then she was gone.

'Dang, she can run fast if she wanted to.' I heard Bulma call off the plan. I turned to Goku to see him talking to Oolong. Goku threw off the girl's clothes. The bull starts looks to nervous. I walked to stand next to Goku.

"Huh, hey Kagome! This one's mine, but you can watch me bear him up if you want to."

"Alright Goku, I'll watch."

The bull then suddenly ran away. Goku ran after it. A moment later Goku came back with no Oolong saying he ran away. Then Oolong returned as a giant robot with a steaming hot broth in a giant bowl. My stomach growled. When Oolong was done with threats he tipped his hand into the broth, burning his thumb. Before the bowl shattered on the ground I saved it along with its soup. I set it down and looked around, ignoring Goku's brute contest. I found some bamboo and cleaned it hollow. I slurped up the soup.

I looked up to see Goku fly off after Oolong. I waited with the villagers and then came Goku with the real Oolong, a pig in a green suit with matching green hat. He apologized for his misdeeds. I agreed with Goku, Bulma _did_ seem stronger when Oolong is tied up. He led us to his big house.

The girls were fine. They just looked pampered. After words, they were returned and we got the Dragon Ball we bargained for. Now we are on a boat, heading towards the next dragon ball. I was in the seat next to Bulma. I heard Goku questioned Oolong being with us. I was wondering that.

Bulma, apparently, wanted him along for his shape shifting ability. Oolong didn't want to go until Bulma made a comment on what to wear when she need to go to bed since it's so hot out. I didn't see what she meant by that but Oolong agreed.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Okay I'm done. Please review what you think! Or from the lack of reviews I'll stop updating.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Yamucha, the Bandit!

Still rushing through the water, Bulma checked the map at Goku and Oolong's request for where the next Dragon Ball is. She said it was around Frypan Mountain. Oolong started to freak out. He told us that a super scary Gyuu-Maou lives. I twitched at demon and started to have a headache.

Oolong then transformed into a fish and dived into the water. Goku was about to go in until Bulma pulled out a fishing rod and took off her panties as bait.

He took it. I don't know why he would take it but we got him back. Goku threaten to eat him if he ran away. Cutlet did sound good. Bulma did give Oolong candy. But from what I smelled of it, it wasn't candy. I waited until Oolong swallowed.

"Don't worry Goku. Just be thankful that you didn't eat the candy."

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't candy, and I'll leave it at that."

Then the boat stopped. It was out of gas. Oolong can't turn into gas, but an oar can do. Goku got us to the shore quickly.

I jumped onto shore to catch the rope. Bulma's aim was horrible. I had to dive into the water. When I came out, my gi was uncomfortably tight when I tied the boat to a tree. I felt like I was being watched.

I ignored it and looked around. I turned to Bulma when she started to freak out because she doesn't have her capsule case. Goku suggested they walk. She accused him of having Kintoun. Then he suggested that Oolong change into a bike.

Bulma turned sweet, asking for Oolong, but he wasn't here. Then she started to squeal.

She yelled into the distance about what kind of candy it was, PP candy. I watched on, amused by their antics. But it is a problem when Bulma can't even ride Oolong when he is a bike. Then further explanation, he can only hold onto his changed form for 5 minutes, so we walked.

He also got smacked by Bulma for turning into a pair of panties.

We soon came to the dessert. Bulma and Oolong were huffing and puffing while Goku and I were ahead, not out of breath. Goku and I turned to them a few feet ahead.

"You guys are slow. I even went out of my way to walk with you."

I huffed in agreement. Bulma made a comment about being a city girl. I snorted.

"That was a poor excuse Bulma. It doesn't matter where you come from as long as you can do the task."

We stopped when the sun was close setting. Bulma asked for a hotel or an inn. As if there would be any around here. Bulma started to bawl and slowly crawled backwards into shade of a rock. They were hungry. I turned the way we came.

"I'm going back to hunt. I'll be back in a few hours with food."

I went back to the forest we left.

By the time I came back, I have a small dinosaur and a few birds. The sun just set a while ago. I got back to our spot to see a two story camper. I knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Goku.

"Yay, you have food!"

"Yeah, I hope you guys will like it!" *smile*

Oolong and Bulma came out to see what I caught. They stuttered and paled when they saw the dinosaur but calmed down when they saw the birds. I knew they wouldn't eat the dinosaur, hence the birds.

I borrowed a knife from Oolong's kitchen to gut and clean the meat. I had Goku drag the unwanted parts to another place. I took the meat to cook in the kitchen.

When food was done, it looked like a feast.

"Well, dig in!"

We ate. I got compliments from Oolong and Bulma when they, wearily, took the first bit of the bird. They devoured the rest soon enough. I told them since it was just me and Goku, not long ago; I cooked for us with herbs and spices I found. I didn't know how I knew which is herb, spice, piousness plant, ordinary plant or not, it just came to me in whispers that sounded familiar, yet a stranger.

When mealtime was done, I was exhausted. They told me of their encounter of this 'Yamucha' guy. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind for hurting Goku when he is hungry.

Bulma invited me to take a shower with her. I felt tired, tense, and sweaty so, yeah, I agreed. I was too tired to notice the Yamucha guy come back and take a glance at us in our birthday suites.

Bulma noticed first and looked out the window over my shoulder. She was behind me facing the shower head. I faced the window, but was too preoccupied with washing my hair.

We dried off. I got into my freshly scrubbed tube top and shorts. Bulma only got a towel on her body and her hair. My gi wasn't washed yet along with Bulma's clothes.

Bulma couldn't fit Oolong's pajamas so she had to go to bed as is. We all drank juice, but as soon as my lips touched the rim of the cup I smelt it, sleep powder. I pretended to drink it. I followed Bulma upstairs to the bed.

I opened a window and spit out the juice. We went to bed.

Later I woke to footsteps. I sat up as the person came to the top stair. My vision was blurry from sleep, but I knew that it wasn't anyone I knew. I stood but wobbled.

'Damn I think that I drank a little of that juice. I wouldn't be this drowsy.'

I was only 5'6. Probably only an inch shorter from the intruder, and I lost my footing when I slipped on Bulma's towel. I crashed into the intruder. We both fell to the ground. I was on top of him. My eyes were so heavy, my last thought was,

'He was so stiff.'

**Normal POV**

Yamucha just lay there, stiff as a board with the girl he'd seen in the shower on top of him. He could feel every curve of the girl's body on him. His face was as red as a tomato. He could feel her breath on his neck.

He heard her murmur, "So stiff."

He, involuntary, relaxed. His face returned its color. Just, something, comforting about her was there. It wrapped around him like a blanket. He moved her to place her on the bed. He saw lumps in the sheets next to her …

**Kagome's POV**

I woke with Bulma the next morning. She complained about her head hurting. I felt fine. When we got down stairs, we saw a tired Oolong and a groggy Goku. I smiled and patted his head.

Apparently, Oolong has been on the lookout for Yamucha all night. Meaning, he didn't get to clean our clothes, not that I mind. It's just Bulma is having a fit about it. Oolong suggested some clothes in the 2nd floor. While she did that, Goku and I devoured a whole month's worth of food. Oolong just looked at us incredibly.

"There goes one month's worth of food."

I looked at him. I may have better manners than Goku, but that doesn't mean I don't eat as much or more. I could eat more, but I'll save that for later.

"Well, you see me and Goku need to eat this much. We burn through it a lot quicker than anyone else can."

"Oh"

"Oolong! You call clothes?!"

And~ in comes Bulma in a Black Sequin Party Bunny Costume. I chocked on my drink and laughed out loud.

"Oh shut it Kagome! Not like you have to wear it."

"Yeah well my clothes aren't clean except what I am wearing and I don't mind as long as I am covered in the right places."

I grinned cheekily until I noticed Goku finished off the rest of the food. I got him in a head lock.

"You brat! You ate the rest of the food!"

"hahahaha then you shouldn't have been so distracted then Kagome!"

I let go and we both laughed while Oolong and Bulma argued. I caught the last bit. I looked at her puzzled as the vehicle moved.

"Hey, uh, Bulma? What's makeup?"

She looked at me in horror. She then dragged me to the bathroom. She braided my hair into a fish net braid and she put some powder on my face along with this 'lip stick'. After that I scrubbed my gi in the tub. Once it was dry I put it on. Bulma asked me to wash her clothes along with mine, but I refused. I told her to do her own work and she stayed in her current attire.

I did feel ridiculous in this 'make up' on so I went to the bathroom to take it off, but I felt Yamucha along with us. I braced for impact.

*BOOOOOM!*

Bulma tumbled and got knocked out. Goku, Oolong, and I got out of the car. I demanded, along with Goku, on what was he thinking. He wanted the Dragon Balls. I kinda figured since he is being persistent. I scowled at him while Goku stuck his tongue out.

"_There's no way we're giving them to you!"_

Oolong wanted us to give them up. Goku and I refused. I stepped forward.

"I'll take him Goku. You stay back to protect Bulma and Oolong just in case."

Yamucha looked coolly at me and blushed faintly. I raised an eyebrow and got into a good stance for both defense and offence. I hit him with a light glare. I can tell he isn't such a bad person, but I still want to kick his ass for Goku.

But it wasn't going to happen, Goku charged from behind me to attack Yamucha. I huffed in the background of their fight. I was slightly put out that Yamucha would leave a fight because his tooth is chipped or missing. He was good fighter.

Oolong congratulated Goku. I got to work by pulling Bulma out of the ruined vehicle. I carried her piggy back for a while with Oolong pestering me.

A bit later, Yamucha came back and gave us a car. I knew he wasn't such a bad person. I smiled brightly to him and thanked him. Goku agreed with me.

I saw Yamucha blush, said "you're welcome" and drove off. I didn't know what that was about. While I wonder this, Oolong checked the car for possible bombs. We got into the car afterward.

Awesome! 4th chapter down! Please review! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fraypan Mountain and the _Kamehameha Wave_

"Hey, aren't we in the North? 'Cause, it is way too hot here."

And I was right. We were sweating lightly inside the car. The plant life that went by our car was for the tropics and we were supposed to be in the North. Bulma agreed with me, and then Oolong went into description on why it was so. It was because of Frypan Mountain, and we so happen to see it in the distance.

We got out of the car and awed at the flaming mountain. Oolong wanted us to give up on our quest to get the Dragon Ball from Frypan Mountain. Bulma refused and asked about Gyuumaou. Oolong went on how he couldn't get into his castle and prowls the bottom of the mountain, killing anyone who wants his treasure.

I remembered Grandpa talk about him to me, but from what I hear now, he doesn't sound as pleasant. Oolong tried for an escape but was held back from Bulma squealing, his diarrhea.

We got to the base of the mountain. Bulma complained loudly about the heat, Oolong tried to shush her, Goku was poking an armored skull with a stick, and I was scanning the run down village.

Bulma wanted Goku to fly up to the castle and get the Dragon Ball. I was about to protest when Goku called for Kintoun and was off towards the castle. I huffed and wrinkled my nose. This make-up is getting uncomfortable, dry, and icky on my face.

I went to the skullifide warrior and took the cleanest cloth of what looked to be his cape. I took a water bottle out of the car and scrubbed my face. I "Ah"ed in relief, it was getting itchy after a while. I threw the rag away and put the rest of the water back into the car.

I heard Bulma call Goku a coward. I glared at her.

"Now look here-"

I never got to finish since a large battle axe came spiraling towards that, missing by a foot. I quickly got into a defensive stance in front of Bulma and Oolong. Ready for any more attacks.

A large armored man started to ask questions about us being treasure hunters. Bulma denied that we were going after his treasure. He finally noticed me when Goku informed us from above that he couldn't get into the castle.

"And who are you young lady, you seem familiar."

I blinked and eased my stance, but still at the ready. I looked into his eyes.

"I am Son Kagome, granddaughter of Son Gohon, along with my brother, Goku."

I gestured to Goku sitting on his floating cloud. He looked to Goku and asked where he got it from. Goku answered,

"I got it from an old man named Kame-sennin. So you're Gyuumaou? You look really strong!"

I agreed with Goku. He is strong. Gyuumaou started to ask us where Kame-sennin, Muten Roshi, lives.

Bulma said he would be somewhere away from the coast. Gyuumaou started to do a dance saying that he can live in his castle now. He then noticed Goku's Bo.

We said it was from our grandpa, as I said before our relation to him. Gyuumaou said that our grandpa was Master Roshi-sama's first disciple and he was the seconded.

He asked Goku to get something from Master Roshi and to get his daughter back, in exchange for the Dragon Ball in his castle.

He agreed and also suggested that his daughter, Chichi, to become Goku's bride. He showed us a picture of Chichi. She was quite pretty. My eyes sharpened at that.

Goku went off to get the said people and hopefully item. I turned to Gyuumaou. He, in turn, looked at me.

"Now about Chichi being Goku's bride, I would like to meet her before anything is arranged."

"Of course! But may I ask why?"

My eyes softened. "Just making precautions for Goku, he's the only family I have left. I want him to be happy."

He patted my back, in sympathy, with an amount of force to drive any normal man to fly 50ft. I didn't budge. I ignored the murmur from Bulma and Oolong.

"You are a good sister to Goku, so strong. Goku is lucky to have a sister like you. I'll be glad to have you in the family."

I threw him a playful glare. "Hey, I haven't met her yet, but yeah, I do my best."

I looked to Goku and the little girl I suppose is Chichi coming down with Kame-sennin, spinning on a turtle.

Apparently, he doesn't have the fan to vanquish the flames on Frypan Mountain, but he will do it himself.

But before he did so, he reprimanded Gyuumaou for his behavior for the last years. Then he poked Goku with his staff and whispered something.

Goku came to Bulma and me. He asked us to meet Kame-sennin away from everyone. I was confused but agreed. Bulma did the same, hesitantly.

He wanted to touch either one of our chests. I don't see any merit in it. Bulma refused, for the both of us, violently. She did get him to promise to put out the fire _before_ he touches either one of our chests. She promised, didn't I had to, too.

He took off his shirt, showing spindly arms and a thin chest, covered in message pads. I didn't hear what he said to Bulma. He got on top of a wall, with help from Goku. He teetered a bit, but when he breathed deeply, his muscles got large.

He did the _Kamehameha Wave._ It was a strong blue beam of energy heading to the mountain, it put out the flames, just destroyed the mountain.

I've seen grandpa do once before and it was a just a bit lower in power compared to this one. I tried it afterward. Let's just say 2 mountains went missing. I never did it again, along with suppressing my energy. I fell over by Master Roshi's comment, as did everyone else.

I stayed behind with Goku. He asked the question I knew that he would ask. 50 years? It took me my first try. It was wild, hence no 2 mountains. I watched Goku collect his energy into his hands while Master Roshi and Gyuumaou talk.

"Careful Goku. The more you concentrate to a single point, the stronger the blast will be."

He nodded and blew up our car. I clapped and gave him a nuggie.

"That was so great! That is difficult to do at your age. Ah I remember when I first did it."

"But it wasn't as strong as Master, wait you did it too! When? How?"

I looked into his eager and confused face and smiled softly, remembering.

"Well, you were too young to learn it, but I learned it form Grandpa. I focused too much on my blasts and 2 of our mountains were destroyed because I couldn't control my blasts properly."

"Oh so that's how they disappeared!"

"Yup-"

I was interrupted by Master Roshi. My tail went a little limp in sadness at remembering that Grandpa is gone. I haven't really copt with it since I had to be strong for Goku, but I perked up when he suggested training. Goku agreed that he would come to his house after our adventure. I stepped in.

"Hey, um Kame-sennin? Can I train with Goku? Please, please please!"

"Of course dear! The more the merrier!"

I grinned and hugged Goku.

"Did you hear Goku?! I get to train with you again! This will be so much fun!"

"Hahahaha Yeah, I can't wait! Maybe after training, I can finally beat you!"

He wiggled out of my grasp and pointed a finger at me, grinning playfully all the way. I faked a pout.

"Oh Goku, come here you!"

I chased him around a bit, both laughing. I caught him with a burst of speed and gave him another noggie.

I heard, with Goku, cheers. Bulma found the 7 star Ball. She found out about our destroyed car, but was replaced by Gyuumaou's car.

We got in and said good bye. But before that, Mater Roshi reminded Bulma of her promise. She tried to get me up too, but …

"What promise? I didn't make any promise."

I watched, with feinted innocence, as Master Roshi Snapped his fingers in disappointment and Bulma shouted at me, ending in that I owe her a favor after this. I nodded as Bulma disappeared with Oolong, probably to have him take her place. I giggled silently.

They came back, a blissful Master Roshi, wise-cracked Oolong, and an angry Bulma.

I listened to Chichi talk to Goku. I'm going to need to talk to him about that, but I like the girl. She would make a good bride for Goku.

We took off into the air. I could feel Yamucha not far off trailing us. Yes, I knew. I just don't want to spoil the fun for him and Bulma.

Whew 2 chapters today! Please review! I really hope you guys like it! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys I got some reviews that I want to answer:

Whoa, whoa guys! This is when Goku is a kid, _Dragon Ball_! I have Kagome as a teenager, not adults! Vegeta doesn't come in until _Dragon Ball Z_. (even though I am going by the manga) Though, I will consider Kagome x Yamcha. If that doesn't work for my story in the _**sequel,**_ I'll decide between Tien and Vegeta for Kagome. I'll put up a poll, when I figure it out to put one up, which one of the guys can be with Kagome.

Ok, now enjoy the chapter! XD

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 6: Complications with rabbits

We rode along on a path between mushroom trees. Goku commented on the place and Bulma asked where the nearest town is. Oolong grumbled that he didn't know and that we were running out of fuel.

We got to a town, but it seems that the town's folk are scared of Bulma. Goku pointed this out while Oolong requested for fuel and Bulma and I got out of the car.

Bulma dragged me along with her for shopping. As she has her elbow entwined with mine and dragging my reluctant figure to a capsule shop. I did have a bit of money before our adventure started that I didn't get to spend on Goku's shoes. I noticed that they were beaten badly and after a few more battles, they would tear.

I heard Bulma whisper to me,

"Goku was right. They all look at me and run away … beautiful girls must be rare around here …"

I lead her while she was looking around, to the hoipoi capsules shop.

"Here we go! A capsule shop!"

We entered. I looked around when Bulma released me to buy the capsules at the front desk. I didn't really see anything that I and Goku would need, so I left with Bulma. She was in a good mood since she got her capsules for free.

I only sighed when she mentioned clothes. Bulma got a case of clothes and a new outfit to wear instead of the bunny costum. I looked at myself to see if I need a change of clothes.

My gi was worn. It looked as though it would tear if I stretched. I lifted my arm.

_*RRRRIIIIPPPP*_

The side now had a long gash, showing my smooth, lightly tanned flesh and my tube top. I looked around the shop to look for another outfit. I got ignored by Bulma as she was kicked out of the shop for 'misleading accessory'.

I walked up to the tailor.

"Hey, do you have anything that would be easy to move around in?"

He took in my figure and disappeared in the racks of clothes. He came back with an outfit. He offered. I changed behind a curtain. It wasn't too bad of an outfit.

It was blue with silver outlining. It was similar to a Chinese fighting gi. It was easy to move in, since there was a split on my thighs my shorts showed through. It was only to my knees. It was sleeve-less and exposed a bit of my mid-riff.

"I'll take it. Also, may I have a gi in purple? It's for my little brother. His measurements are …"

I told him and he disappeared again and came back with the bill and a bag with the gi I ordered for Goku. I turned from the tailor to get my money from my tube top. I didn't have any pockets, so I had to be creative. I got the right amount and put the rest back.

I turned to pay and got out of there. I caught up with Bulma to help carry the bags she got for food. She complimented my new outfit.

We got to the car and divided the food and drinks. I got a compliment from Oolong, who got whacked by Bulma. I didn't pay much attention, nor really heard what he said, as I watched 2 guys with dark outfits and what-do-you-know rabbit ears bully some town's folk and kick a box of apples. I stood from leaning on the car to walk over to the apples. I felt their eyes on me.

I picked them up and laid them back as they once were. I looked to the terrified vendor. I gave him a gentle, friendly smile.

"I was wondering if I could taste one of these apples. I want to buy some of them for the road."

He eased a bit and nodded. I picked one from the top and rubbed it clean on my outfit around my stomach and took a bite.

"Hm, and who might you be girly?"

"Don't be surprised if those apples taste terrible."

I ignored them with the nice crisp flavor in my mouth.

"Mmm, this is really good! May I have 5 more of these to go?"

"O-oh yes that will be 15 zenni."

I nodded and took out 20 and handed to him. I didn't notice their looks when I counted my money. He was about to give me my change back when I waved my hand. I smiled and winked.

"No thank you. You keep it."

"Uh, thank you Miss."

I was able to block out the 2 thugs the entire time. Their patience with me snapped when I turned to leave without so much as glancing at them. One of them grabbed my arm.

I revolved with his force to spin and kick him to the ground. I glared at the man.

"I'm sorry but if you're going to get a lady's attention, you are sadly mistaken when taking her arm forcefully."

I walked back to Goku to give him an apple. He was hesitant when eating it, but my puppy-dog-eyes did the trick. He complimented the wonderful flavor. I gave one to Oolong too. He tried to make me do the same to him but I was more annoyed with the bunny eared men trying to pick up Bulma to notice.

I let Goku beat them up. They deserve it. Bulma congratulated Goku on a good fight. I glared at Oolong at the animal insult and pulled his ear and reprimanded him.

We got into the car when I heard one of the men call for their boss. I leaned on the car in amusement, until all the people that were out were running away into their homes. Bulma commentated as such.

Then a ridiculous rabbit car came into view. Out stepped a real, rabbit person. Bulma and Oolong insulted him.

He did a great leap and landed in front of us. He wanted to shake hands with Bulma. She only slapped the furry out-stretched hand and stuck out her tongue. His hand was still in the air.

"Hmph! Who'd wanna to shake hands with you?!"

"Hehehehe but you did touch me …"

Then Bulma turned into a carrot. Goku explained as much. The rabbit man chuckled while his lackeys jeered. I glared hard at them.

'How _dare_ they!'

Goku jumped off the car. "You monster!"

The rabbit man just looked down at him, amused.

"Hoh, are you planning to attack me? That's fine … Because if you touch me, you will turn into a carrot too!"

I scowled and stood up straight and placed my hand in front of Goku. He and Oolong looked at me curiously.

"I'm going to take care of him. I haven't fought in a_ long_ while. May I borrow your Bo."

Goku nodded understandingly and handed me his Bo. I knocked it to the ground to lengthen it to my height. With a flick of my wrist and a stretch of my arm, the Bo smacked the ground were the rabbit man hopped from.

I smirked. I ran faster than they could react and stole carrot-Bulma, without touching his furry hand. I handed her to Goku and warned him to look after Oolong and carrot-Bulma. I appeared in front of the rabbit gang and sweeped the Bo to give them a taste of pain.

I can hear their cries of pain and begs for mercy. I pouted.

'That was too easy!'

"Alright, I'll give you mercy _if _you change Bulma back."

Rabbit man got on one leg, twisted one way, and clapped his hands. "Hey"

*Poof* Bulma is no longer a carrot. She was confused at first but Goku explained what happened. While Goku did that, I tied up the Rabbit Gang. I stuck the Bo into the ground.

"Bo! Stretch to the sky!"

I grabbed the whimpering Rabbit Gang and took them to the moon.

"Now I want you guys to make mochi enough for all of the worlds' children to have. I will come back when you are done."

I got back to Earth, landing lightly. Bulma asked me what I did with them.

"I just took the rabbits to the moon."

"Eh"

I can hear cheers as the town's people thanked me. I waved it off saying it was nothing. They were bad people, the Rabbit Gang, after all. I was able to slip away from the crowd with light feet.

I met Yamucha behind a building. I can tell he was a bit flustered but kept cool, yet that dash of pink is still across his nose. I giggled. I decided to play with him.

"Hey, whacha do'n following us?"

"Uh, y-you knew?!"

"Hm, well yes, there are some things I can do that, from what I hear, others can't. Besides, I knew all along. I don't mind really, but why are you following us?"

I looked at him in curiosity. His blush intensified, then it hits me.

"Oh, I know why you're following us!"

He began to splutter.

"Your following us for Bulma, aren't you? You like her."

He fell over. I sweatdropped. "Did I get it wrong?"

He stood and said he wasn't. I frowned and thought.

'He doesn't know about the Dragon Balls, so that rules out that possibility. Hm, what could he want-'

I felt him grab my hand. I looked at him. He was about to say something until I heard Bulma call for me.

"Oh, sorry to leave so soon, but the others are calling for me. I'll see you later!"

I slipped my hand away from his, and got to the others. I apologized for being gone so long and we were off.

I missed his outstretched hand and pleading face.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

OOOO so close Yamucha! But remember what I wrote at the top. Though please review! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dragon Balls are stolen!

We rode along the path. Bulma commented that we were close to the last Dragon Ball. I listen to the conversation going on as I watched the passing scenery.

"By the way, I wanted to ask you Bulma … once we get all the Dragon Balls, what's our wish gonna be?"

"HO HO HO! Haven't I told you already? A boyfriend! A wonderful boyfriend!"

"What! A boyfriend?! We're risking our lives to help you, and you're gonna make a stupid wish like that?!"

I looked at Bulma confused. "But Bulma, you already have friends that are boys. Why would you want to wish for another?"

"It's not the same! And it's not stupid! Hmph! Kids like you wouldn't understand!"

"But … I'm the same age as you Bulma and I don't understand what you mean. How is it not the same?"

Bulma looked at me in disbelief and said that she'll tell me later.

Bulma and Oolong argued as I suddenly sensed 2 people near us. I spotted something coming for us, and it's coming fast. I leaned over from the back seat to grab the stirring wheel from Oolong to stir us away from the blast. My chest was up against the back of his head, but he didn't notice since the 'something' exploded behind us. Bulma and Oolong shrieked. I hopped to the front, while steering, and moved Oolong to the back.

"Buckle up everyone! I need to lose these people! Oolong hold onto the brief case!"

As soon as I heard all of the clicks to go with everyone, including me, I floored the gas and sent us to twirl once into the air. Bulma shrieked again, along with Oolong's yell of terror. I leveled the car and eased the speed to cruise smoothly. Then I heard it. Something was falling.

I glanced at the back seat to see Goku looking for the people who tried to hurt us and Oolong clutching his head in fear. My eyes widened.

"Oolong!" I heard Bulma screech. I winced, along with Goku, at the high pitch of her voice. Oolong jumped at her voice as I maneuvered the car so we could go looking for the brief case with the Dragon Balls in it. Bulma was spouting death threats at Oolong if we didn't find it.

I just spotted it when it was taken by a bulky humanoid machine. It sprouted flames and smoke as it flew away, faster than the car. I leveled the car to the ground. Then, without my notice, the side of the car exploded.

We flew out of the car and landed roughly on the ground. We delayed a bit to see if anyone was hurt. Bulma ordered Goku to take beck the Dragon Balls at once. He called for the Kintoun.

He went soaring through the sky in chase of the person in that machine. I checked Oolong and Bulma for injuries. Bulma told us that in an old book people would try to take the Dragon Balls, like in our situation. Oolong wanted to call off on trying to get them back and suggest that he would be Bulma's boyfriend. He was rejected savagely.

I remembered that Goku didn't have much knowledge of machines, so he will probable found it. He will think it will be dead when it's turned off. Goku came back and reported.

"I beat him up."

"… And what about the Dragon Balls?"

"They were gone."

"Then why'd you come back for?!"

"Oi, Bulma! What is the point of finding something that doesn't have a way to search for it?"

Bulma went depressed until Goku pointed out that he still had one in a leather bag tied to his waist band. Bulma revived. Oolong commented on the transportation problem. Bulma was smug at first, but it dawned on her that the capsules were with the Dragon Balls. She started to cry.

I felt Yamucha coming. He stopped by us in a hover car with his flying cat friend, Puwar.

Bulma and Goku were happy. Yamucha put on a smile. I frowned a little. His smile seemed a little strained.

"Hey, wait a second?! Wow, what a coincidence! What are you four doing out here?!"

Bulma and Oolong got in/on the car to rid. I sat with Goku on the Kintoun. I heard Oolong kinda say thanks to Yamucha,but his attention was on Bulma. He was nervous for some reason. Bulma nestled the side of his face with hers. Yamucha screamed and veered off the road a bit.

I had to guid the Kintoun to go to the driver's side to correct Yamucha's steering. My hands were on his. He glanced at me. I was looking at him.

"Are you calm now?"

He blushed and coughed a bit. Is he sick? "Uh yeah, I'm okay."

I smiled and let go of his hands and steering wheel. "That's good."

I looked up. I saw a large castle. "That must be it!"

We slowed to a stop. We entered the base of the structure. We walked along the walls of a dark corridor. I was leading with Goku behind me. Bulma was behind Goku. Yamucha was behind Bulma. Oolong and Puwar was behind Yamucha. I heard Yamucha's comment that the thief wasn't an ordinary thief.

I called an affirmative. I spotted an arrow on the ground, then another the corner. We followed them to a dead end. Yamucha and Bulma yell the obvious. I was getting slightly annoyed. I can just hear the doubt and mirth of our captor when we fell for such a trap.

Goku, Yamucha, and I tried to break down the wall. Yamucha and Goku couldn't make even a crack. I did manage to make one of the stone split, but not break down the wall.

"Damn it! Maybe if I kick it?"

I heard Yamucha's attempt for a joke. He shouted at Oolong for his rejection of the joke. I smiled in amusement despite myself. I turned to the screen when it shouted at us to listen.

"I am Emperor Pilaf!"

Bulma accused the little blue person of stealing the Dragon Balls. He confirmed it and wanted the one we have. I heard what Goku and Yamucha said. I turned to him in annoyance and started to poke his chest as I speak.

"Now look here, don't you dare call Goku a moron! We happened to haven living on an isolated mountain our entire lives. I know what most of the things here are because I worked at a town at the base of the mountain. If I hear you say anything like that to Goku again, I'll make sure you'll regret it!"

During my tirade, Pilaf tried to torture Bulma. But, it was only a blow kiss, so it doesn't really count as torture. Goku asked me what a television was. I calmly and patiently explained it to him. I turned to make Yamucha apologize to Goku until smoke clouded my vision. I felt sleepy, then black.

I woke to feel something warm, firm, and moving. I open my eyes to see Yamucha's face next to mine. I figured out that I was on top of him. My hands were on his chest. _His_ hands and arms were around my waist. I used my tail to get his arms off of my waist. His grip tightened. I huffed in annoyance, my breath ruffling his bangs. I smacked him on the face. He startled awake and let me go. I sat up and off of him.

I went to Goku to see if he is okay. I noticed that the Dragon Ball he had was gone and that he is fine. I told Yamucha such. He started to freak out, thus waking the rest. Goku, Yamucha, and I tried to break down the walls again. I managed to make the split stone into a hole. Goku tried to widen it with his Kamehameha wave. It only did a bit and smoothen the jagged edges.

Yamucha reported that they haven't summoned the dragon yet. He had Puwar transform into a bat to snatch one Dragon Ball so that the plan of theirs would fail. Bulma forced Oolong to do the same thing. Bulma and Yamucha crowded the viewing hole to see the dragon appear. I hung back, not really interested, while Goku tried in vain to see.

The couple started to despair until Oolong made a wish for … a girl's pair of underwear? The Dragon vanished and the Dragon Balls floated into the air. They shot off into the night like shooting stars throughout the Earth to hide away for a year, or so says Bulma.

Silence~~~~~

Bulma rejoiced a bit, along with Yamucha. Goku got a glimpse of the Dragon before he disappeared. Goku started to freak out about not having Grandpa's Ball. That was when realization hit me. It's gone, for a year. I turned angry tears to Bulma.

"Damn it! You knew this would happen! Why didn't you tell us?!"

And for the first time since Grandpa died, I cried silent tears. Then a sob broke me down. I started to crumble. All the realizations hit me. Grandpa being dead, living with only Goku for family (being alone), my planet destroyed, and all the responsibilities I've taken on, of knowing and being strong for Goku, everything. I felt Goku hug me from behind. I turned my head to see him smiling. I brought him into a full hug. I buried my face in his neck and chest and just, cried. I soon fell asleep from exhaustion.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Whew! Done! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The full moon

Everyone sat in the metal and glass prison. Thinking of what Goku said about Kagome. Yaucha and Bulma glanced at Kagome's sleeping form near Goku.

_Flashback_

_After Kagome passed out form crying, Goku started to speak._

"_You know, this is my first time I've seen Kagome cry after Grandpa died. It's been years."_

_Goku had on a sober expression. He put Kagome down on the ground with her head in his lap. Bulma was becoming guilty and uncomfortable. Yamucha just stared at Kagome sadly. His thoughts were,_

'_She acted strong for Goku in the beginning, so she probably never got to morn properly through the years of taking care of Goku. She had to do it all alone, sacrificing a bit of her happiness for Goku. She is so selfless.'_

_Suddenly, they heard the wall move. On the other side of it was Oolong and Puwar. They pleaded that they escape. Yamucha scooped up Kagome, bridal style, and they started to run._

_But, unfortunately, they were caught and put into the steel and glass prison. They had time before the sunrise, so they had plenty of time to think._

_End of Flashback_

Kagome stirred, startling Bulma and Yamucha. She sat up with Goku at her side. Her eyes were surprisingly not puffy or red. She gave a shy glance at Goku, she was stiff. As soon as she saw him smiling, she smiled brightly. She offered her tail. Goku grinned and gripped her tail with his. Their tails moved up and down as if it was a hand shake. She pulled him into a hug.

When they broke, she turned to look where she is. Her eyes narrowed. She turned to Bulma for an explanation. Bulma explained.

"Hm, is the ceiling really strong glass? I could break it if it wasn't strong."

"Yeah, Goku tried that already."

I snapped my fingers "Damn it! Oh, how about brute force?"

"We tried that already. It's impossible."

*mumble* "I wonder if I use the Kamehameha wave. No, no, it would cause deaths. But, if I point it at the ceiling? No, glass shards would rain down, we would be injured. That would hinder our escape." *mumble*

I sat Indian style. I twitched and turned sharply to Puwar. Did she say full moon? Oh damn it! I didn't notice! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

While I had my inner termole, Goku told the others the story I told him when Grandpa died. Grandpa told him too, only a bit different. Oh dear, the others figure it out. They were huddled in a corner.

They murmured to themselves. I can feel my ears burning. They are talking about me. I learned about the ear burning thing when I was working in the village.

My god, Bulma! Why did you point to the moon! Kid's natural curiosity will- he looked! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! They got into false sense of security. There's that look.

"Quick everyone! Get into a corner!"

Goku started to turn into a giant ape. At least we got an exit now, now to exit. I grabbed Oolong, Puwar, and Bulma. Oolong and Puwar under each of my arms. Bulma on my back. I threw Yamucha over the wall before I grabbed onto them.

We ran to a safe distance. I was careful to not look up at the moon the whole way. Now that they are at a safe distance, I can go back. I started to strip of my new outfit, that left my tube top and shorts. It will get ruined if I transform with it on. I started to go back until Yamucha yelled and grabbed my arm.

"Let me go! I need to get to Goku!"

"No! You'll get killed if you go!"

"I can change too! But I am aware of what is going on. I can only handle Goku if I transform too! I won't be strong enough if I stay in a humanoid form!"

His grip slackens in shock. I used that to run for Goku. I looked to the moon. I transformed while I ran. My tube top and shorts stretched to match my new size. I was bigger than Goku since I was older. It has been so long since I transformed. It was an awesome feeling. Feels like I am, like I am free, but I got to focus on my task.

I roared to get his attention. Goku turned to me and started to throw some of the castle rubble at me. I blocked it with my fist. I roared again and slammed the castle to the ground. He stopped, I seized that moment the hug him. I had his arms locked to his sides. I made a rumbling noise in my chest to calm him.

Now, usually, I would let him go free whenever this happened, but this isn't our mountain. I can't wait until sunrise like the other time. I moved my tail to wrap tightly to the base of Goku's tail.

"I'm sorry, Goku," I rumbled. I pulled off his tail. He gave a cry of pain, and then he started to shrink. I yanked out mine soon after. I started to shrink as well.

Once normal, I scooped up Goku and his Bo. I started to walk over to the others. I stopped by the car that wasn't smashed and got Goku's spare clothing and shoes.

I arrived to them a bit later. They calmed immensely. They accept our different species easily. I clothed Goku and laid his head in my lap to rest. I sighed.

"You 3 have questions."

I noticed that Puwar was asleep against a mushroom tree. I answered their questions as best I could, but when the sun started to rise I ceased all the questions at once. Goku started to wake up.

Goku did ask questions about how we escaped, but I deflected them a bit with a bit of a lie, I used the Kamehameha wave to smash the glass, but it was too big and it destroys most … or the entire castle with it. We talked for a bit as to what we are going to do in our separate ways. Goku and I are going to the Kannin Sennin for training. Bulma and Yamucha got together. Though, for some reason, Yamucha seemed reluctant.

Bulma, Yamucha, Oolong, and Puwar are going to the city. We said our farewells. I got on the Kintoun with Goku as the others got into an airplane. The first thing we did was go to our mountain to get the basics of living. Clothing, a bed, and a bit of food. We already ate the food, so we will fill the rest of our stomachs at Master Roshi's place.

We flew to the island. There we will start our training. I'm excited just thinking about it.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hm, done! XD

And a translation from, I think, a French review asked if I will complete this story entirely and go to the sequel.

My answer: yes, I will complete this. At the moment I am working on the sequel because I couldn't wait for this story to be complete and my imagination was to be written or it will go wild

And I am sorry for those people who want Kagome x Yamucha action. Kagome is oblivice in this story, so sorry. Besides I haven't even introduced Tien yet! ;}


End file.
